


First Time

by AlmostSuperWhoFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mention of family death, Protective Benny, Protective Benny Lafitte, Romantic Angst, Virgin Reader, earth shattering orgasms, just saying, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSuperWhoFan/pseuds/AlmostSuperWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a vampire, Benny rescued you from a pack of werewolves three years ago and stuck with you ever since. You've fallen for him over the years but does he feel the same? With so little experience, will you be able to seduce him as you've been dreaming of doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Three years. It was three years to the day that the vampire Benny Lafitte rescued you from a pack of werewolves. Three years since you huddled next to your dead mother and dying father and waited for the life to be ripped from you as well. Three years since a rampaging beast became a hero and saved you from a slow death. 

You looked back on that day, your sixteenth birthday, and cried again. It would never go away but you were getting so much better at accepting it and moving past it. Part of you did die that day but another part had been born and Benny Lafitte had been there to see its birth.

In the time since that day, Benny had become your caretaker of sorts. He’d gotten you away from that cabin in the woods, made you wash and eat and even stayed when all you could do was scream into the night as the horrors of that vacation came crashing down on you.

At times, his large frame and hands would send you into blinding panic. At others, those same features, coupled with his gentle and sad eyes, pulled you back from the brink of suicide. Those were hard days but he was with you, patiently fulfilling your needs, until you were ready to face the world again. That was how the first two years were spent with Benny, like a broken bird both terrified and desperate for help.

The year you turned eighteen, you felt almost whole again. Benny insisted on staying with you even as he pushed you to complete a GED. He lived on stolen blood packs and worked nights as a short order cook. He made sure you did your homework, ate right and learned to protect yourself. You were a survivor and he made you remember it every time you wanted to quit. 

“A fighter was born that day, Sug,” he would drawl, pulling you into a chaste hug. “You’re a force, girl, and don’t you tell me otherwise.”

That was the year you fell in love with the vampire Benny Lafitte.

*****

You could hear Benny stir in the other room as you ran your hands through your hair. You checked your reflection once more; maybe the camisole and shorts were too much. Or too little?

Your birthday fell on a Saturday and he’d requested the night off, already having taken you to a fine dinner and even a local honky tonk to two step. He’d watched with a small smile as one young man after another led you around the floor with the other couples. He even took a turn or two as well.

“It’s been a good year, Sug,” he’d said. “You finished high school, got accepted to the community college and are turning nineteen. All you need now is a steady beau and you’ll be the perfect girl next door.”

You’d laughed with him and let him pat your head like the good little girl he knew you were. It made you cringe inside, the knowledge that Benny saw you as a kid that still needed care. Yes he was the textbook definition of an older man and yes you were still an infant compared to his lifespan but… But you were born a fighter that day. You wanted Benny and you were going to fight to get him. Even if it meant fighting him.

The sun would be up soon and Benny probably thought you were already in bed. You crept down the hall and moved into the dark kitchen, watching him as he watched something through the kitchen window. His night vision never ceased to amaze you. He’d pick out creatures from the darkness as if the noonday sun was shining down on them.

He took a deep sip from his blood pack before he spoke. “Why are you still up, Sug?” his question laced with a smile. You loved when he spoke in that tone, the sound making you warm.

“I’m not tired,” you answered, nerves starting to make you tremble. “I thought we could talk for a while.”

Benny sniffed the air and then turned away from the window, a question drawing suspicion around his blue eyes. His scratched his beard and looked you over. Another blush swept from your toes to your hairline, his eyes taking the same path. The camisole and shorts were definitely too little and you were glad. He dropped the blood pack into the sink and stepped across the kitchen to you, his eyes shining for a moment before he blinked.

“I think you ought to go back to bed, baby girl.” He was close to you now as if testing the waters. He took another step into your space and searched your face, his eyes almost sad in their work. You looked away first, nerves getting the better of you, and you focused on the color of his shirt. 

But, taking a deep breath, you looked into his eyes again, willing all of your longing to show through. You could do this, you thought and leaned forward, you lips brushing gently against his. Benny stepped away quickly, as if your kiss had stung, and touched his fingers where your lips had just been.

“You don’t have to do that, Sug,” Benny said, running a hand over your arm. “You know I don’t expect nothing.” He moved past you and back into the hall. “I’ll see ya in the morning,” he called back to you.

You clenched your fists and cursed at yourself. He was right there. RIGHT THERE. And you let him slip away. Fine, you thought, we’ll try this again - his chivalry be damned.

Stomping down the hall, you stopped at his door. It was open just a crack. That was very new. Benny always closed his door and you took it as an invitation, pushing it open without asking. He sat facing away from the door, his shirt already gone, his head hung low.

“I… I need... ,” you started then stopped, not really knowing how to ask, not knowing how to start. To your relief, he waved you over and tapped the spot on the bed next to him.

He took another whiff. “I can smell it on ya, Sug. Why now?”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve been trying to get up the courage to do this for months,” you say, covering your eyes for a moment and fighting back the embarrassed grin. 

“I want to, Benny. And not because I owe you or something,” you shook your head in offence, then slipped your hand onto his knee, dragging it up towards his thigh. “I can’t go back to being just another girl, another human. I want to be with you.”

With lightening speed, Benny pulled you up and over him to lay flat on your back, his weight pressing down on you. He was perfect. Your legs parted without compulsion and found their home around his waist, familiar heat flooding your body. 

“This ain’t why I saved you,” he protested, his eyes flashing once more, a wild animal caught in a beam of light. “I wanted to do good by someone. I got lucky that it was you.” He pressed his forehead into your shoulder, a deep breath warming your collar. You could feel his body tighten with resistance even as the tip of his tongue tasted your bare skin. “I’ve smelled it on you for months now but didn’t want to think it was for me.”

You blushed once again. Of course he could smell the arousal on you. How many times had he been able to smell at night, when your body screamed for him? Or heard you when you tried to quench that thirst on your own? 

He shifted his weight just so and a spark of pleasure ran through you, his hard length pressing against that so sensitive a spot. He hissed against your throat and you knew his fangs were drawn. The thought filled you with terror but another jolt of pleasure joined it and you cried out, baring your neck for him.

“Please, Benny,” you whinned. This was better than any feeling you had given yourself and you wanted more, your hips moving now against his. He buried his hands in your hair and roughly tilted your head further, his teeth scraping the skin just below your ear. He leaned away just enough to unbuckle his slacks and shimmy them down, his shaft now sliding between your folds to press hard against your cotton covered clit.

“Please be the one,” you moaned, “Please. Please… be my first.”

“What?” he asked. Benny was stone-still above you now, ferrel teeth withdrawing along with his weight. “Say that again.”

Was this bad? Why was he pulling away? Wasn’t he supposed to be more turned on at the thought of taking your virginity? Shame made you turn away your eyes as you repeated the request, the words not nearly as sexy as they sounded the first time.

“I want you to be my first?” the statement now a question. “I hadn’t done it before.... Before. And now I don’t want anyone else.” You knew you sounded as childish as you felt, tears starting to well up in your eyes.

“Awe, Sug,” Benny mumbled. Was that pity?

“Never mind,” you huffed, the embarrassment making you angry, and you pushed on his chest. “I just… just forget it.” He let you push him off and away but caught your hand before you could escape, a chuckle in his throat. 

“Don’t you laugh at me,” you barked, trying to pull free. “I am what I am but I will not be laughed at.”

“Don’t be sore at me,” he said, pulling you back down and onto his chest, another laugh rolling out. “I didn’t mean to make you mad. I was just going about this all wrong. Me, baby girl, not you.” 

“What?” you asked, still incredulous. He was making fun of you wasn’t he. This was all so wrong now. He was supposed to be passionate and dangerous not silly and full of himself.

“I was gonna eat you up,” he said, tugging on the hem of your camisole. “And it was gonna be fun but you’re offering me a gift. I gotta make it right.”

He rolled you both over and onto you back once again, your body tucked into his side. But this time, his hands were gentle as they caressed your face, the column of your neck and the valley between your breasts. You gasped when his mouth closed over one nipple, his human teeth scraping the pink flesh to a hard point. That same jolt of pleasure you’d felt at his grinding, curled its way from that nipple down to your core and you felt a gush of warmth wet your shorts. 

He inhaled deeply as he laved a wet line across to your other nipple, teeth teasing that one to attention as well. His calloused hand traced swirls along your ribs, making you squirm and giggle, the movement tugging the nipple from his mouth. He smiled as he dove in again, his mouth tasting your neck this time as his hand wandered lower, brushing the waistband of your shorts.You let out a little gasp; he was about to touch you in a place that had only been touched by your hand. 

But instead of sliding in, his hand slid over the thin fabric. His mouth found your nipples again as he outlined your moist lower lips with his fingertips, the tender press not enough. You didn’t realize how you’d spread your legs for him until he took his hand away to lift one leg over his own, holding you open for him. 

“Please,” you whispered, need clouding your vision.

“I know, baby girl,” Benny whispered back. “I got ya.” 

His hand began tracing your body again, always teasing with not quite enough pressure to satisfy. You squirmed again, your hips lifting and tilting, following each brush of his fingers. You felt him groan against your breast as he flattened his whole hand to cover your wet mound, the tip of his middle finger dipping into the hollow between your legs. 

When he pulled his hand away it was to slide into your shorts, his thick digits parting your folds to sample the wet heat of your core. He sighed a “so wet” as he slid his slick fingers up to deliciously torment that sweet spot. He strummed for a moment, the pleasure an intense crash, drew a soothing circle and then strummed again, repeating his pattern. The pleasure was intense and made you blind with desire. How had he taken you to such heights so quickly?  

“You’re gonna come for me, Sug,” Benny’s deep voice seemed to drop another octave as he whispered the words against your ear. You shook your head but whether it was in agreement or refusal you couldn’t say. You were raw clay in his hands now, hot and wet flesh being molding by his masterful hands. With one last trip around your clit, he sank one finger, then two deep into you, the tips of his fingers pressing against your walls until you threw your head back ecstacy. 

Suddenly, waves of orgasm rushed through you, standing your hair on end and curling your toes into the sheets. You bucked your hips against his hand, the strumming on the inside matching the savory rolling pleasure he’d given you on the outside.

“That’s my girl,” he praised, letting you come down from your high. “You are beautiful, Sug. So beautiful.”

Benny pulled himself up and over you then, pulling your sticky shorts down and off. He positioned himself at your still clenching entrance. “I’m going to do this now. I’m gonna be careful, I promise, but you tell me if I hurt you.” 

“Yes, okay,” you sighed and pulled him to you as he slipped inside. You melted around him. The feeling of him filling you made you whole in a way you didn’t know was possible. He was meant to be inside you always. You were certain that your body was forged to be a vessel for his pleasure as his was made for yours. It made your heart sing to know that you could give him what he had just given you.

You heard him growl against your neck, his body moving faster. You felt the scrape of his teeth, vampire teeth, against your skin and it sent a rush through you, your hard nipples aching with the pleasure of it. He hissed too and then groaned, a deep and dangerous sound. A hand found your hair and pulled, roughly, before letting go and shakily stroking instead. He was so close and fighting his nature to not hurt you. 

“Don’t fight it,” you whispered to him, bringing your legs up higher, the new angle sending shattering crests of pleasure all through you.

“Benny,” you cried out, the hot rush of orgasm coming for you again. “Do it, Benny, please!”

And he did. Hot blood pulsed into Benny’s mouth as hot spend pulsed into your center. You felt like you were falling, floating and flying all at once. The entire world fell away or narrowed or both as you each traded your essences, his cum for your blood; a more than fair trade. 

You hung out on the precipice of pleasure for what felt like hours, Benny’s body slowly working you both down from so primal a mating. 

“I need you, Sug,” Benny’s voice was almost broken as he licked your broken skin clean. “I don’t want to be without you.”

You nodded in agreement, your sex addled mind clearing for this decision. It was one you made almost three years ago to the day. So when you put your mouth to his torn wrist, you found your place as a fighter and would get to fight by his side forever. Forever.


End file.
